Roman When It Reigns (Sequel to Roman On His Way)
by emma-rowling
Summary: Roman has a huge problem: Dean.
1. Prologue

Thank you so much for the kind reviews thus far for **Roman On His Way**.

So a question for those who wish to see a sequel. Would you be interested in seeing Roman and Dean exploring their feelings for one another or keep it strictly as friends?

I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

One

The electricity that passed between them took Roman Reigns off guard.

And all it took was a gentle brush when his best friend, Dean Ambrose and him both reached for the pump nozzle at the gas station they had stopped by on day sixty of their road trip.

So far, it had been a fun ride though with Dean, there were bound to be a few mishaps including getting locked inside a funhouse all because he had thought he dropped his contact lenses only to announce he never wore any.

Roman sighed inwardly as he waited for Dean to fill the car.

This was not the first time the two of them had moments like that brushing of their hands since this trip started; there were times he'd catch Dean glancing at him making his heart flutter for reasons that were unknown to him.

Or when he fed Dean that piece of brownie he had ordered at the all day brunch diner at their previous stop at a small town with a name that was forgettable.

It was almost like an awakening for these tender feelings inside though he had moments of those too when Dean and him reunited months ago after being separated for ten years due to a hidden secret of his family: they were both sons of mobsters.

No, no, no… Roman didn't need this.

After all, Dean and him were the best of friends… brothers even and now he was starting to feel these strange emotions that rendered him speechless. Not that he was opposed to the idea of becoming something more - he did fool about once drunk during those brief days working as a waiter - but it was how self conscious he was starting to feel around Dean that scared him.

"You okay, Rome?" Dean asked as he placed the nozzle back in its place.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Roman fibbed lightly. Far from being okay actually. Not when the Samoan man was wondering what was going on with himself. "Can you get me a Coke too?"

"Sure."

It wasn't when Dean went into the convenience store to pay did Roman exhaled with relief. This was getting crazy.

As he sat into the passenger's seat, Roman admired Dean from afar. With his scruffy look and auburn hair - and that tongue - it was getting harder for Roman to resist him.

But he was trying his very best not to let his feelings show.

"Alright!" Dean said as he shut the door on his side, chucking the receipts in his cupholder. "Let's find a place to crash."

Roman nodded absentmindedly as his old friend switched gears and started to make their way out of the gas station.

There had been plenty of hints during their entire friendship at a sign of something more though Roman feared he might be reading way too much into it.

Heck they even shared a bed back in California at their old apartment. Those nights there, the English teacher had woken up more times than he could remember with an arm around Dean's waist though he hadn't thought much about it at that time.

Dean didn't seemed to have minded about it either, having teased Roman once when he had replied, "Fuck you, Dean" in annoyance.

Oh the blue eyed man had a good laugh with that one. "You'd like to, wouldn't you?"

Yes, Roman would but only in his imagination. He couldn't say stuff like that outright to his best friend's face.

His body, though, seemed to be impatient with him.

Whenever Dean hugged him now, he had to fight himself from squeezing him tight. Whenever their hands happened to brush against one another, he had to restrain himself from reaching for his to hold it.

It was torturing Roman mostly because he was certain Dean did not look at him the same way. After all, he was in a blissful relationship with Renee Young and they had just bought a house together.

As for Roman… he had just got out of a relationship with his girlfriend, Nia again. It was a sad break up this time around when she came clean to him that she had just broken up with a guy she had been seeing before they rekindled their love.

That meant that the baby she was carrying wasn't his.

Roman had promised to help her out though any way he could; Nia and him had too much of a history to not be friends at least. In fact, she had been the first person he had admitted his dilemma about Dean to.

She encouraged him to allow some time to see if the feelings would pass. And Roman did. But two months into his road trip with his best friend and the butterflies fluttered more, his yearning was increasing by the minute…

He was a drowning man.

 _Stop it_ , he argued mentally. _Stop it. Stop acting weird or Dean will call you out on it_.

And his silly heart began to sang: T _here's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of. Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mm mm. Oh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uh huh-_

"Rome!"

Roman shook his head, his attention now on Dean who had an eyebrow raised as they stood in front of the counter of the motel they had decided to sleep at for the night. When did they even get here? His body must have been on autopilot while his mind rambled away. "Yeah?"

"I've been calling your name a few times," Dean replied, amused. "They're charging us one hundred eight six-"

"I think we should get separate rooms," Roman immediately declined. "I mean that'd be great."

What the hell was wrong with him? Dean's perplexed look told him that he was wondering the same thing. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Privacy, you know."

"Privacy? We've been bunking together for so long."

"Well maybe Renee and you may want to have some time alone to yourselves when you Facetime or Skype." Why was it so hard to say those words? "I don't want to-"

"You're protesting an awful lot, Rome."

"I… what? No. No. No of course not."

"See?"

"Dean, just book two rooms."

Dean sighed and turned to the receptionist. "One king sized bedroom please."

The brunette nodded. "Alright."

No!

Roman would have argued but Dean would be even more suspicious than now. Ever since the Samoan man had that "loving" feeling, the auburn haired man had cast him suspicious glances his way.

"Room 23," the receptionist said, sliding a key across the table while Dean pocketed his wallet. "It's just to your left. Your room comes inclusive with breakfast too."

Dean thanked her before grabbing his bag with Roman following shortly behind.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Dean decided that Roman was tired and needed to loosen up so he suggested they go drinking, enjoy some guy time.

The bar they chose was crowded that night with some country music being played in the background. Mahogany walls and bar tables along with the strong smell of cigarette greeted them when they walked in.

Dean and him managed to get seats near the bar and placed an order for two mugs of beer. "We never really talked much for a while, Rome," his best friend said. "What's wrong? Still bummed out about Nia?"

"No," Roman answered quickly. "I'm over that."

"Good. Jump into the dating scene and score it with some hot chick."

"Yeah I'm… I'm just not picky on who I end up with."

"Watch it, Rome," Dean teased. "You may end up dating a man."

Something in Roman stirred then. "And what's wrong with that?"

"What?"

"Well what's wrong with dating a man?"

"No-nothing."

Roman sighed; that was far too defensive. He fervently hoped these feelings would just fade away quickly.

"Have you ever dated a man?" came the next question.

Fuck; Dean had caught on quickly. There was no use denying it though dating was hardly the word he'd use for it. "No. I did hook up with a guy twice but that was about it. I was drunk both times but it's not something I regret."

Dean's blue eyes were as wide as saucers now. "You have?"

"Yeah. If this is making you uncomfort-"

"No, man. It's cool. I mean I'm surprised but you know."

Roman sipped some of his beer when it was served; Dean seemed to be downing his down. "Woah slow down!"

Dean put down his mug and exhaled. "Was thirsty."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dean placed an order for tequila before draining off the rest of his beer. "So."

"So."

"Renee says that Seth's home is going to be featured in House & Garden."

"Dream come true."

"Yeah. Apparently his disgusting healthy food made it in the photo shoot too."

"It's not disgusting. Seth's actually a great cook."

"Pfft I cook better; admit it."

Roman shrugged. "I guess."

Dean was clearly unimpressed with that comment. "You guess?"

"Well I miss his squash and spinach lasagna. It was delicious."

"I'm going to throw up."

"Sure it's not the beer?"

"I'm hundred percent sure."

"So how long more before we go home?" Roman asked.

"Two weeks or so. Why? Miss school? You know you'll never have to work with all the money your old man hid."

"Maybe but it's something I love doing. Gives me a sense of purpose."

By the time they made it back to their room, Dean was walking a bit unsteady, having drank one too many shots. "I'm going to change."

"Okay," Roman answered as he took off his shirt and put on a grey tank top over his basketball shorts. Throwing himself on the bed, he sighed.

Two weeks more and he'll be able to distract himself from all this. _You really need to go out more_ , he chided himself.

"I saw a guy checking you out at the bar," Dean said, cutting his thoughts off as he lied down beside him, dressed in only a pair of boxers. "Well he wasn't the only one."

Roman squinted his eyes in the dark. "What do you mean? There were more?"

"Well… yeah."

"Oh. Good to know."

"So if you were to find someone… your next partner I mean… what are you looking for?"

"I don't know. Someone who has a good heart, who's able to love me for me. That sort. I believe in chemistry above all."

"Chemistry?"

"Yeah."

"So it doesn't matter if it's a guy or a girl?"

"Not to me."

There was silence in the room then. Roman wondered if their conversation earlier made Dean feel uncomfortable. Maybe now his best friend would want some distance between them.

The grey man's heart ached. Imagine if Dean had known his true feelings… he'd be running for the hills. That was if the blue eyed man was turned off by the idea of-

"What's it like to kiss another man?" Dean asked.

The question took Roman off guard but it was one he welcomed. "Same as kissing a woman. Ummm just with facial hair… that is if you have any."

"Oh." Dean seemed to be in deep thought again. "Was he a good kisser?"

"Who?"

"The first guy you kissed."

"I… It was average but to be fair to him, we were drunk so."

"Are you a good kisser?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm a good kisser," Dean boasted.

Roman couldn't help but smile at that comment. "Oh? And you know this because…?"

"Because all the chicks I've been with have said so. Men though… men though I'm not sure. I mean I've never been one not to try something at least once."

What was Dean going on about? Before Roman could comprehend, his best friend was on top of him. "De-Dean?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Roman. I can feel it whenever we touch."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

So the feeling was mutual. This new development between them was so sudden though. Roman was now wondering how to approach it.

"This lunatic runs this asylum," Dean whispered, lips a breath away from his. "By asylum I mean you."

"I'm the asylum... why?"

"Because you're crazy to be doing this with someone like me."

"I'd be crazy not to."

With a low groan, Dean captured his lips setting fireworks off inside of the Samoan man. This felt right; this felt good. This man felt incredibly right in his arms… the way he always had.

Roman felt like he had been waiting forever to kiss Dean Ambrose and he supposed in a way, he had been. Something in him ached for more as he moaned into the kiss, pressing his body as close as possible to Dean.

"Yeah," Dean huskily whispered when they broke the kiss. "Definitely a good kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself," Roman joked.

"Not bad? Not bad? I'll show you what's damn good then."

Crashing their lips together again, Roman allowed Dean to sweep him away in his tide of passion as the sound of thunder rolled outside.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This one has been sitting on my comp for a while. Think things will change for the better or worse between these two?**_


	3. Chapter 2

Two

The first sound Roman heard when he woke up was the rain as it pitter pattered on the window of their motel room.

Dean's face was pressed near the crook of his neck with his left arm draped around Roman's mid waist, snoring lightly. His scruffy beard against Roman's neck was tickling the English teacher but it wasn't enough to make him want to move from that position.

Not when the man who had held his heart was holding on to him that way.

Last night was so surreal: Dean kissing him with so much of passion that Roman couldn't help but drown in the sea of emotions he was pouring out.

Well until Dean had passed out from the drinks he had consumed.

Never would he have guessed for Dean to feel the way he did… well at least he think Dean felt the same way. They never discussed emotions yet but still one could always hope.

The sound of Dean's groan rumbled against his skin before the warmth of his breath disappeared as he rolled on his back.

"Good morning," Roman greeted him.

"My head hurts," Dean replied, eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck."

A worry overcame Roman then that he hadn't considered before: did Dean even remember last night?

"But it's worth it," Dean continued. "Especially since I've discovered that you are a good kisser."

Roman melted. "Yeah for all your bragging… you're not half bad yourself."

"Excuse me?" Dean gasped. "Am I going to have to remind you again?"

Roman licked his lips. "Maybe."

"Mmmm well it'll have to be after I brush my teeth and shower." Dean slowly sat up. "But first an aspirin."

"Let me get you one."

"Thanks. You're a sweetheart."

A sweetheart? Roman's heart practically flipped at those words. He went to the pantry and poured water into a glass before taking out a packet of the white pills from his bag, handing it over to Dean who was rubbing his temples.

"Thanks," his best friend said as he popped out two and downed it with the water. "I'm never drinking again."

"You say that every time."

"Well this time I mean it."

"Sure, Dean."

Roman caught up with the news through his CNN app on his mobile while Dean used the bathroom first. Lots of political drama and a crazy sale that had resulted in injured people in New Jersey over a limited edition Darth Vader doll.

"Slow news day?" Dean asked, coming out of the bathroom with just a towel covering his lower body, accentuating his narrow waist, beads of water on his leaned, toned body.

It took all of Roman not to stare at him. Did Dean have to come out of the bathroom like that? "The usual," he forced himself to say. "Right. My turn to-"

Suddenly he was on his back on the bed with Dean straddling him. "Uh-uh. Wasn't I going to refresh your memory?"

"I need to brush my teeth."

"That can wait."

"You won't be saying that when you kiss me." Roman paused. "You know, I figured you'd be freaked out over kissing me."

"Nah. It's you, Rome. I'd never freak out about you. I mean it feels like it's something I'm supposed to do - at least that was the only thing on my mind - and now that I have done it, I want to do it again. Unless you know… you don't want me to."

"Yes I do! I mean… yeah I want you to again but I think it'd be better if I brushed my teeth first."

Dean huffed. "Fine." He got off Roman, rolling his eyes. "Go brush your teeth."

Roman quickly grabbed a towel on his way to the bathroom with his sweatpants. Alone inside, he secured his hair in a ponytail before staring into the mirror. A stupid grin he couldn't seemed to wipe off stretched across his face then.

Dean enjoyed kissing him.

He enjoyed kissing Dean.

Dean enjoyed kissing _him_.

It was the most natural thing in the world. Everything about Dean Ambrose felt so right and he intended to make the most of what they have.

When he got out of the shower, Dean was already dressed in a black tank and blue denim watching television. When his best friend's eyes met his, he immediately commented, "Maybe you can lose the t-shirt when we drive to Arizona?"

Roman decided to humor him. "Maybe."

"And maybe the jeans too?"

"Why don't I just drive naked, Dean?"

"That would be the dream."

Shaking his head, Roman searched his bag for a t-shirt to wear and chose a dark blue one with an Under Armour logo. "So are we eating in the motel's cafeteria?"

"They're serving it to us," Dean yawned. "I called the front desk."

"Okay; we can catch up with television."

"Next time, we're choosing a luxurious hotel where we can get a room with a jacuzzi. Then you and I can soak in it and gaze at the stars."

"I never would have pegged you to be a romantic, Dean."

"I have my moments." The blue eyed man smiled at him devilishly. "Speaking of moments…"

"What-"

Before Roman could complete his question, Dean pounced on him, knocking him flat on his back. "Well," his best friend breathed. "What do we have here?"

"A man."

"Nope. Probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life."

"Dean," Roman asked, worries creeping into his mind again. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"With what I'm about to do, I sure hope so." Dean covered his lips over his. "Yeah. Definitely know what I'm doing."

Roman smiled as Dean continued to peck at his lips. Gosh he was feeling like a lovesick teenager today. What was wrong with him? Then he decided it didn't matter when Dean's kissing became more passionate.

And the man could definitely kiss.

His best friend's lips travelled to his neck causing goosebumps to appear on his skin. "Like that?"

"As if you don't know."

Dean laughed. "Let's pretend that I don't."

"Need an ego massage, darling?"

"Call me darling again and I'll show you another form of massage."

Roman's breath hitched. "You… you wouldn't… would you?"

"Someday yeah. I mean… you have, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then… you're going to have to teach me… Sir."

"Gladly."

* * *

Renee was on Roman's mind for most of the drive once they checked out after breakfast and continued their trip.

What would happen to them when they returned back home? How could Roman pretend this never happened at all? Would Dean do the same and not glance his way with the same look he had been giving since their first kiss again?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dean drawled, adjusting his glasses. "You've been sulking. Is it because I really made you drive shirtless?"

Roman giggled. Great. He was a teenager all over again. Dean could do the least dumbest thing and he'd find it funny or cute even. And from the looks of it, he'd always get his way too as to seeing how Roman was driving without a shirt. "No," he allowed.

"Then what is it?"

"When… when we go home… what's going to happen?"

"Well, we unpack our bags."

"Dean."

His best friend sighed as he leaned forward to turn down the volume of the radio. "Well I haven't thought that far to be honest. Have you?"

"Well, a little," Roman admitted. "But nothing that I can't let go."

"Let go?"

"Maybe we should drop the subject." Roman was starting to wish he hadn't opened his mouth at all. He had opened up a can of worms by even talking about-

"We'll take things slow, you know? And if it's serious… then you know… not that it's not serious now but we just kissed last night."

"Right."

"But I won't let things go far without thinking of the consequences, okay?"

"Okay." Roman forced himself to swallow whatever words he had planned to say including how it was too late for he had already felt something for Dean but he realised how unfair it would have been to his best friend.

They stopped at a pit stop fifteen minutes later because Dean had to use the gents so Roman leaned back in his seat, trying to reach for his bag to get a tank top to use.

Arizona was their next destination and who knew what Dean had in mind to do there. While waiting for the narrow waisted man, Roman decided to google. So far there were a wide range of things they could engage in though knowing the both of them, Roman would want to go to the museums and Dean would want to go on those Broken Jeeps tours.

His best friend was taking an awfully long time, Roman realised as he glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Dean finally returned to the car. "Sorry," he apologised. "Was on the phone with Renee."

Reality check. "Oh. How are things at home?"

"Fine. Her parents are actually over and they're going to do a little BBQ."

"That's nice."

"Yep." Dean's eyes widened when he took notice of him. "Hey. You put on your tank."

"Come on, Dean. I've obliged you by driving a couple of miles." Then as was his motherly way, Roman informed him, "Put your seatbelt on."

"Yes, Mum." Dean switched on his phone. "Our confirmation for a room at the Hyatt Regency just came in."

"Still think we're spending too much for a night-"

"Hey. Comfort first. Plus, I plan to romance you."

Roman fought the urge to look at his face. He did not want to give anything away so he chose to concentrate on the road instead. "Good luck," he teased. "I'm hard to please."

"And I aim to please. See how perfect we are?"

Ideas started forming in the grey eyed man's head as he drove. Romance? Were they going to wine and dine? Maybe go on a hot air balloon trip together and they could kiss in it... _Stop it_ , he chided himself. _Stop thinking too far._

Roman was in a rock and hard place. He wanted to dream about possibilities with Dean but he had to be realistic too. They were never going to be together in that sense. What would Renee think or even say?

No woman would be thrilled to find out her boyfriend had hooked up with someone, let alone his best friend no less.

He had just had to enjoy what Dean had to offer him during this two weeks and let him go as he had said earlier.

Yeah, just great.

Perfect.

* * *

It was nearly dinner time when the two men checked into the Hyatt Regency Phoenix. The room Dean had gotten them was a suite which came with a 50" television and a wet bar; something Roman was beginning to appreciate a lot.

Dumping his bags on the floor, he announced, "I'm going to shower; I'm sweating like a pig."

"Porky Pig I hope," Dean chuckled as he opened the mini fridge. "Then I can be Daffy Duck."

"Sure, Dean. We're regular Looney Tunes, you and I."

The cold water was a refreshing wake up for Roman as he scrubbed himself clean, enjoying the quiet moment to himself. He could hear the television blasting from the bathroom with the sound of police siren.

Dean probably had Crime and Investigation channel on. Perhaps he was waiting for mob documentaries. Roman wondered if he missed all that considering he had grown up in that business.

Stuff like that ran in one's blood, didn't it?

Once Roman dried his black mane and put on his bathrobe twenty five minutes later, he took a quick look in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom only to have his jaw dropped.

In front of him was a silver trolley cart with a bucket of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries and a cheeky looking Dean (dressed in his boxers) next to it.

Oh Dean was a man who aimed to please alright and right now, Roman was beaming on the inside.

Suddenly letting go of Dean just became even harder.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thank you kindly for reading it :-)**_


End file.
